always finding each other, even in different universes
by emmajones1019
Summary: Collection of AU one-shots!with Captain Swan, of course :)
1. Chapter 1

_Your RA almost caught your illegal cat but I convinced them that it was just me meowing AU_

* * *

"Ugh, What now?!" Emma exclaimed as she threw the covers off her body.

She was sleeping peacefully when she heard a loud meowing coming from the corner of her room (Ruby was in a party, so she was alone, finally).

She turned around, when she saw an orange cat sitting on Ruby´s bed looking at her with big eyes.

"Where did you come from, buddy?" Emma stood up and picked the cat up as she petted it. The feline purred and Emma lifted an eyebrow. She wasn´t much of a cat person. Maybe it had to do with the fact that in one of the foster homes were she was there were tons of cats, and none of them liked to be around her.

Except this one.

But where did it came from?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She moved the curtain of the window to see who it was (she didn´t want to risk anything) and saw the _**hottest**_ dude she had ever seen. Emma actually dropped her jaw as she looked at him. He had messy hair, bags under his eyes (he looked very tired) and naval blue pijama shorts. And he was _**shirtless.**_

She blinked a few times before she stepped back, put the cat down, picked up the lock and opened the door.

The hot guy looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Umm, hello, apologies for bothering, but I lost my cat, have you seen it?" _he has an accent too?_ _damn_

"Maybe, but first, who are you?"

"Jones, Killian Jones, what about you lass?" Killian moved his hand vaguely for her to continue.

"Emma Swan" Emma shook his hand "And, yes, I have seen your cat" Emma smiled as his Killian´s eyes lit up.

"You have?" Emma nodded and took a step back "Actually..." Emma entered the room and motioned for him to enter. He followed Emma and smiled as she grabbed his cat on her arms.

"Smee!" Emma handed him the cat and snorted.

"Smee? Are you serious? You named your cat after Captain Hook´s best friend?"

"First of all, he was his first mate, Swan, and second, it´s one of my favorite books since I was a lad, so, aye, I named him after one of its characters" He said as he looked at her with his brightly blue eyes.

"It´s my favorite too" Emma responded.

"Really? Well, I guess I should thank Smee for escaping, because I wouldn´t have met you, love"

Emma rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond, when she heard another knock.

 _Maybe it´s Ruby,_ Emma moved the curtain again and looked through the window.

"Oh dammit" Emma murmured.

"Swan, what is it?"

"The Resident advisor, what the hell is she doing here?" She asked confused, but then her gaze landed on Smee "Your cat! You can´t have pets in your room! How did I forget that?" Emma looked at him with wide eyes.

"I´m sorry, Swan, it´s just-" Another three knocks interrupted him.

"Resident advisor! It will be just a minute, miss Swan!" Emma looked around her room and had an idea.

"The closet! Hide in the closet!"

"Swan, that´s one of the most cliché places I would-"

"Jut do as I say!"

"Fine!" He took his cat with him and closed the door of the wardrobe.

Emma let out a sigh before she opened the door.

"Good night, Miss Swan, I just got some complains that you might have a cat in here"

"A cat? Sorry, but I´m… allergic to cats"

"And what about the meowing?"

"It- was me, I- was talking to my friend on the phone about going to see _Cats_ tomorrow, and I- got excited" Emma almost blushed

"But you said you were allergic to them"

"I meant the play"

The lady furrowed her eyes before she nodded.

"Okay, just, don´t get too excited at this hour in the night"

"Okay, I´m sorry, it won´t happen again" Emma smiled.

"I hope it won´t. Have a good night" The lady stepped back and walked down the hallway.

"Goodnight!" Emma checked to see if she was gone before she closed the door and glared at Killian, who opened the closet door.

"Is she absent?"

"Yes, she´s gone" She crossed her arms and continued glaring at him. He sighed

"I´m sorry, Emma. I found this little mate on the street yesterday and I couldn´t leave him" He looked at the floor. Emma´s expression softened.

"It´s okay, I get it, I would have done the same." Emma smiled at Killian and he smiled back "And- how are you gonna deal with this?"

"I don´t know" Killian sat at the corner of Ruby´s bed.

"Well, there are just 3 weeks left" Emma at beside him and caressed the kitten´s head. "I´m sure we can hide Smee for a little longer, don´t you think?"

"Is that a way of asking me out, love?" Killian quirked an eyebrow.

"You wish, Jones, I´m just using you for your cat" Emma joked

"Fair enough" He smirked.

"But, maybe- I mean if you want, of course, we could go out someday?" Emma bite her bottom lip.

"I´d love that, jut one condition, you let me plan the evening"

"We´ll see" Emma furrowed he eyes. Killian stood up, cat in arms.

"Maybe I should go, it´s late and I don´t wanna bother any further"

"Killian, you don´t bother me, but yeah, it´s late, and I don´t want us to get in trouble, again"

"I´m sorry, love" Killian blushed slightly.

"It´s okay, will I see you tomorrow?" Emma leaned on the doorway as Killian exited the room and turned to look at her.

"Aye, of course, goodnight, Swan" Killian smiled at her.

"Goodnight" She smiled back.

Killian turned around, and almost crashed into Ruby who was looking at them with a knowing smirk.

"Apologies, lass"

"It´s okay, _mate_ " Ruby replied.

Killian scratched behind his ear and headed towards his room.

Ruby turned to look at Emma.

"Who was that and where can I get one?"

"Are you gotta get in or not, cause I´m tired and I haven´t slept" Emma glared at her friend.

"Fine" Ruby entered the room first and Emma peeked her head through the door to look at the hallway.

 _Hell, this was going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

I was too short to reach this book on the top shelf and you came over and offered to help but I got stubborn and insisted I could do it myself, and I did, but I brought the whole shelf of books crashing down on top of me and now you're all worried and asking me if I'm okay but I must look like the biggest idiot on earth au

* * *

"Do you need help, lass?" Killian asked to a blonde, who was trying to reach a book of the tallest shelf.

"Nope, I got this" Emma shook her head and resumed her mission.  
"Are you sure about that?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I am"

"Fine" Killian sighed as he sat on a chair. Emma turned and glared at him.

"What?"

"You said you didn´t need any help, so I´m going to see how you reach the book without it"

"Fine" Emma said finally, before she turned and stood up on her toes. Emma jumped and took the book out of the shelf.

"Aha!" Emma grinned and looked at him "I told you I could do this on my own!"

Killian quirked an eyebrow, but then looked up and wided his eyes "Lass! Watch out!"

"What?" Emma asked confused and looked up behind her. "Oh no…AAAAAHHHH!" Emma screamed as she felt all the books falling against her.

"Lass?" Killian looked at the pile of books, then saw a hand reaching from it.

"Help" Emma murmured; Killian grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the pile.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, when Emma started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I´m fine, I´m sorry, I should have accepted your help"

"It´s okay, I like a challenge"

"You do?"Emma lifted her eyebrows.

"Aye, I do, would you like to go out with me someday?" He tilted his head

"You don´t even know my name" Emma lifted her head.

"Would I have the honor?" Killian made a bow and Emma snorted. She offered her hand.

"Emma Swan" Killian shook her hand with a grin.

"Killian Jones"

"nice to meet you Killian" Emma tilted her head.

"Same goes to you, Swan" Killian replied "So… what do you say about that date?"

"Date, huh?" He scratched behind his ear and she giggled "I´d love to, besides you rescued me, my hero"

"I don't think my help was required, love"

"Then why did you do it?" Emma looked at him.

"Just because you can handle something, it doesn´t mean you have to do it on your own" Emma looked at his eyes and gulped.

"What do you say about having our date right now?"

"In the library?" Killian looked around confused.

"No, there´s a café outside, we could go there and get know more about each other, if you want to" Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course, Swan, just a little thing before we go" he murmured

"What?" Emma looked at him puzzled.

"...The books" He pointed to the pile on the floor.

"Oh, right! We need to hurry before the librarian find us, she will be pissed!" Emma grabbed some books as Killian did the same.

Emma hold the books, but then looked up at the now empty shelf. She sighed.

"Killian?" he turned to look at her. He looked at the books on her arms, and then at the shelf before he nodded.

"Let me help you with those heavy books, love" He took the books from her. Emma crossed her arms.

"They aren´t heavy, it´s just that I don´t reach" that earned a chuckle from the man beside her "What?"

"That´s what I wanted to hear" Killian turned to look at her after he put all the books in place

"You´re weird" Emma crossed her arms

"I prefer devilishly handsome" He tilted his head and invaded her space. "What do you say if we go to that wonderful café of yours?"

"Let´s go, Jones" Emma rolled her eyes but her smile didn´t go unnoticed.


End file.
